Criminal Love
by Ruy Chan
Summary: Apa pedulimu/Aku sangat mempercayaimu. Tapi kenapa?/aku mencintaimu, Hime/Gomen. Aku harus pergi/SASUKEEE/Dorr/SasuHina/RnR Please/Dont Like Dont Read/
1. Prolog

Criminal Love [Prolog]

 _by_ Ruy Chan ( _new author)_

Sasuke U. - Hinata H.

 _and other pair._

 _Rate – T_ (rating bisa berubah kapan saja)

Dorr

Dorr

Dorr

Gadis kecil itu merunduk takut di bawah meja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipi chubbynya. Berkali – kali kepalanya terantuk meja karena sesenggukan. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir kecilnya.

Sosok di sampingnya tampak meringis pelan menatap darah yang merembes di lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis kecil itu. Seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan mungil itu, saat mendengar debuman pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Otou-san..." gadis kecil itu menatap tangan yang digenggam sang ayah. Tubuhnya tak ada hentinya bergetar. Sosok yag dipanggil _Otou-san_ itu hanya menoleh sekilas sembari tersenyum manatap gadis kecilnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pelipisnya. Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya. Dengan gerakan patah – patah, ia tolehkan wajahnya ke arah seseorang di sampingnya yang kini tengah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

Seorang laki – laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi berwarna senada yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat bibir laki – laki itu yang membentuk seringai kejam. Dan dapat dipastikan jika seringai itu ditujukan kepadanya. Karena detik selanjutnya ia dapat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian kepalanya dengan cairan kental berbau anyir yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Bruk.

Gadis kecil itu berjengit kaget melihat ayahnya ambruk di depannya dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya berguncang seiring nafas sang ayah yang semakin menipis. Laki – laki berpakaian gelap itu menatap sinis tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada sosok gadis kecil itu. Lantas berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, gadis itu berusaha mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh yang tegolek tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Berharap sang ayah bangun dan memeluknya. Berkata bahwa ia baik – baik saja. Bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Air mata kian deras mengalir dari matanya. _Amethyst_ yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu kian meredup seiring dengan air mata yang keluar. Pada akhirnya kegelapan menyergapnya.

Huwaaa. Ruy author baru di FFn. Salam kenal semua #bungkuk2

Ini fic pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya ya reader-san. Bantuannya gampang kog reader-san. Hanya dengan isi kolom reviewnya dengan saran dan kritik yang membangun...

Ruy juga tau kalo fic ruy ini udah pasaran. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan alur atau apalah, itu bukan kesalahan ruy *pasang inosen fes. Karena fic ini asli buatan ruy. Dari ide dan pikiran terliar Ruy.

Sekali lagi Ruy minta maaf dan mohon bantuannya. Jika ada kesalahan mohon diberitahu ruy-nya ya.

 **Salam Hangat dari Ruy Chan** #muach

[01-07-2016]


	2. Chapter 1

Criminal Love [Chapter 1]

 _by_ Ruy Chan ( _new author)_

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke U. - Hinata H.

 _and other pair._

 _Rate – T_ (rating bisa berubah kapan saja)

 _AU, OOC, EYD, Typo *_ selalu ada* _, Crack Pairing, and other._

...

...

 ** _Dont Like Dont Read_**

...

 ** _^^ Keep Reading and Happy Reading ^^_**

...

...

"Oi. Teme. Ayo cepatlah. Semuanya sudah menunggumu di ruang OSIS." Teriak seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik dari lantai 2 sembari malambai – lambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabatnya. Sosok pemuda berambut raven yang kini tengah berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari pemuda cempreng berambut jabrik yang sekaligus menjadi teman terdekatya itu.

Sasuke bahkan terlihat seperti menulikan telinganya dari apapun disekitarnya. Bahkan dengan apiknya kedua telinganya terpasang headset. Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan ketampanan, kejeniusan, dan ke ke-apa itu. Membuatnya menjadi sasaran para gadis lapar di sekolahnya maupun di luar sana. Karena itulah ia hampir selalu memakai headset ataupun sejenisnya untuk menghindari semua penyakit yang akan menyerang gendang telinganya. Semua itu disebabkan pekikan para gadis yang membahana saat ia lewat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, seorang bukan lebih tepatnya dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut, yang satu pirang dan gulali? tengah berlari ke arahnya. Gadis berambut gulali yang terlebih dahulu sampai di samping Sasuke langsung memeluk manja lengan sang pemuda raven.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau akan ke ruang OSIS kan. Kita kesana bersama ya." Ucap Sakura sambari menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh damba. Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Wajahnya tetap datar, tak ada perubahan apapun pada rautnya, ketika kedua gadis itu bergelayut manja. Ia bahkan tak peduli akan apa yang dilakukan mereka. Hingga, ia merasakan lengan kanannya ditarik dengan kencang oleh gadis berambut pirang. Dan bergantian lengan kirinya ditarik sama kencangnya dengan yang pertama. _Shit. Mengganggu saja._ Ia tidak suka jika ketenangannya diganggu. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Sakura dan Ino. Hingga kedua gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Menjadi bahan tetawaan murid – murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun."

"Waaa... Sasuke-kun."

Sakura dan Ino berteriak secara bersamaan. Mengeluh akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada mereka. Sedangkan sang tersangka utama dengan santainya melenggang pergi menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai tempat ruang OSIS yang ia tuju. Tanpa menghiraukan rengekan kedua gadis yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan terduduk.

...

...

...

...

...

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok tinggi Sasuke yang berdiri tegap. Beberapa pasang menatapnya dengan berbinar. Tapi ada juga yang menatapnya tak suka.

Sang ketua OSIS melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kursi yang terletak di deretan paling depan. Ia dudukkan pantatnya pada kursi. Dan memulai rapat OSIS dengan semua anggotanya. Walaupun ia tahu jika anggotanya masih belum lengkap. Terdapat dua kursi kosong. Satu di tengah dan satu di deretan paling pojok belakang. Dan Sasuke pun juga tahu di mana dua anggotanya yang masih belum datang. Seharusnya, ia menunggu dua anggotanya. Ya, seharusnya. Tapi, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ia tidak suka menunggu.

Rapat berjalan dengan lancar, walau diselingi keributan dua gadis yang datang saat pertengahan rapat. Rapat telah bubar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang di ruang OSIS. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Kepalanya berdenyut. Ketika ia semakin memaksakan kepalanya untuk berpikir tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan urusannya. Ia putar kursi yang tengah didudukinnya menghadap ke arah jendela yang membuatnya dapat melihat taman belakang sekolahnya yang tenang. Menghela napas pelan. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

...

...

...

...

...

"Ini. Untuk sekarang yang bisa kudapatkan hanya itu." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat ke arah orang di depannya. Orang itu mengernyit. Menatap datar amplop di hadapannya.

"Hanya ini?" orang itu bertanya sinis. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan kepada pria yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat. "Setidaknya isi di dalam amplop itu dapat membuka jalan kita menuju orang biadap itu." Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Ketika orang di depannya itu menatapnya penasaran. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka amplop coklat itu. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jadi, kapan di mulai?"

"Kita adakan rapat dulu dengan yang lain. Baru kita tentukan kapan permainannya dimulai." Saling tatap. Sang pria dan sosok misterius itu tersenyum dingin dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

...

...

...

...

...

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sesekali ia bergumam pelan sembari iris _amethyst_ nya menatap ke atas. Seolah ia sedang berpikir. Tanpa menyadari pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengikuti gerak tubuhnya di belaakangnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi lucu gadis itu dari samping. Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi menatap pipi chubby yang menggembung bulat itu. Dengan tiba – tiba Naruto mencubit pipi gadis itu. Hingga membuat gadis itu mengaduh pelan.

"Aah. Aa. Naruto-kun." Terlepas dari cubitan Naruto. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya akibat kelakuan pemuda pirang itu.

"Hehe. Maaf, Hinata-chan. Habisnya pipimu itu menggodaku sih." Naruto hanya bercengir ria. Saat melihat Hinata dalam _mode_ ngambek. "Hei, Hinata-chan. Maaf ya. Jangan marah padaku. Oke?" Hinata masih diam dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia berjalan mendahului Naruto. Tanpa memperdulikan pemuda yang kini tengah merengek padanya. Dalam hati, Hinata tertawa senang. Salah Naruto sendiri yang setiap mereka bertemu, ia selalu mencubit pipinya. Bahkan ia mencubit pipinya hingga memerah. Dan itu sakit. Hinata masih bergelut dengan tawa dalam pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sama seperti dirinya, bergelut dengan pikiran. Hingga...

Bruk. Buku yang Hinata pegang jatuh berhamburan. Gadis indigo dan sosok di depannya sama – sama terkejut. Bahkan pemuda pirang yang merengek pada Hinata pun ikut terkejut. Hinata dengan cepat mengambil bukunya yang berserakan lantas berdiri. Ia bungkukkan badannya tanda ia meminta maaf. "Maaf." Ia berujar pelan. Setelah itu tegakkan tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya mendapati siapa sosok di depannya ini.

Deg.

...

...

...

...

...

 **Jeng jeng jeng. Alooo.**

 **Ruy seneng deh ada yang mau menanggapi cerita ruy yg gaje ini. Huweee terhura ruy #plak. Hiks terima kasih untuk reader-san yang dengan senang hati membaca dan mereview dan memfav. dan memfol. dan menyemangati ruy. Satu lagi, untuk sarannya makasih. Bakal ruy tampung dulu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. #bungkuk2**

 **Gomen. Ruy gak bisa buat cerita dengan word panjang. Tapi di usahain deh. *klo bisa* #gubrak.**

 **Ini chapter 2 udah update. Jangan lupa tanggapan/uneg – uneg buat chapter ini di tuangin di kolom review ya reader-san. Oh, ya trus klo ada typo atau apapun juga tolong di beritahu. Ruy Cuma manusia biasa. Jadi pasti ada kesalahan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya. Arigatou.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Ruy Chan**

 **[08 Jul. 2016]**


End file.
